The Witch Boy's Cat
by The Demons' Little Shipper
Summary: While fighting Dr. Fate Klarion loses Teekl. A high school teen with an abusive mother, Ethan, finds the poor kitty hurt outside his school, he takes the feline in. The two grow fond of each other but when Klarion takes the feline back, the witch boy can't forget about the boy who found Teekl, especially when the cat keeps going back to the boy. [YAOI!]
1. Chapter 1

**yo! So I LOVE Young Justice but I am not aware if it's still ongoing. Can you peeps tell meh if or if it's not still being continued!? **

**Okay on with this note. The first time I saw Klarion the Witch Boy I instantly knew he was one my favorite characters in Young Justice, along with Jaime and Bart. BluePulse! So then i started shipping him with an OC of mine who is, of course, a boy. My name isn't BIG yaoi fangirl for nothing, and I have very very few heterosexual ships. I have like one(maybe two I'm not sure), and that's BBxRae from Teen Titans! **

**okay now it is time for the fanfiction you've very kindly wanted to read!**

Klarion slyly slipped through a portal just as Dr. Fate blasted a beam at him and Teekl. The witch boy had attempted to steal a gem that held mystic power, but much to the boy's annoyance the Justice League had to get in his way and send that old geezer Dr. Fate. The gem was encased in a nearly impenetrable volt kept in an underground facility deep under Happy Harbor. It was from a different planet as someone had wanted to get rid of it because of its destructive abilities. The Justice League were very well aware of the gem and had it guarded heavily, which was a pain in the ass for Klarion.

The boy wanted that gem not for the Light but for his own personal gain. With the gem he could easily take down the Justice League and those other super hero brats on less than a minute. Klarion smirked evilly as he imagined himself beating the whole Justice League down and causing chaos to everyone and thing in the universe. He was actually pretty distracted with his own thoughts he didn't see Dr. Fate fire at him, hitting the boy in the stomach and flinging him off the wall of the facility with Teekl falling to the floor.

"Damn it!" Klarion growled under his breath as he stood back up. He looked up to see Dr. Fate aiming for the cat. He growled and quickly summoned a portal below the cat and himself. They fell through and were transported to the top of the skyscraper. Klarion quickly picked up the cat.

"Let's get outa here Teekl." He said and just as he was about to transport away, Nabu appeared and blocked the portal. He blasted at Klarion, sending the boy and his anchor over the edge of the building. The Lord of Order, though, wasn't done yet. He grabbed the cat with one of his yellow beams, then flung the cat far into the city somewhere unknown.

"NO! TEEKL!" Klarion screamed. The Lord of Order shot at him again, but the witch boy summoned another portal as to go off and find his cat. He screamed at the older lord before disappearing. "KILL JOY! KITTY HATER!"

RING~!

A high school bell sounded loudly, and seconds after the piercing noise teens flooded out of classrooms with teachers yelling things at them like for the students not to forget their homework. All the teens went straight for their lockers and gathered their bags and other things before they met up with friends or teammates and began to head out of the building they despised greatly. One of the school's corridors still had a student occupying it though. A young man of fifteens years with long blonde hair, black skinny jeans, a white studded belt included, and clothed in a white jacket with a gray skull on the front as well.

The young man was named Ethan Sollors, he was a straight A student but he didn't exactly have the best home environment. He lived with his abusive mother in a small apartment that was constantly a mess. His father wasn't around anymore, and no he wasn't dead. The man had ditched his family for a rich, beautiful model who was also somewhat of a prostitute, and he had also emptied out the family's bank account. Wonderful father is he not? Though, that's just one part of his sucky life, the other half took place at the very school he was in. Sure he did excellent in class, but when there were no teachers around other students would never cease to bully and make fun of him.

Ethan had things constantly thrown at him, hurtful words spat at him, and painful, mark-leaving hits aimed at him from the more popular boys of the school. He didn't have many friends either, maybe even none. There was this one boy that would sometimes talk with him in class, does that count as a friend?

The teenager slammed his locker shut, he had his bag slung on one shoulder and his iPhone in his hand, an iPhone which he had saved up all his pay checks to get. Ethan sighed and looked at the time on his phone, his mother had demanded him to not come home until after six because she had a "guest" coming over. Another disgusting guy, the young man thought, great. What the hell was he supposed to do for three hours!?

Ethan headed for the school's exit, putting his phone in his back pocket. When he stepped outside, into the sun's rays he smiled a bit. He quite loved the summertime for it was always so warm. His smile faded when he saw a group of kids crowded around something on the ground in front of him. He walked over, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Woah that's a weird fucking cat!" Ethan heard a boy say. Then he heard another girl shout out.

"It's so ugly! Kill it!" What, so if something is ugly or not the best looking thing you've ever seen you have to kill it? Ethan thought irritatedly. He got closer, pushing past a few students to get to the front of the crowd. On the ground, growling and hissing, was an odd looking feline that was wounded at its hind leg. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a boy heading for the cat with a large stick, Ethan already knew what the boy planned to do with that stick. He wanted to kill the poor feline.

Rapidly he picked up the cat, earning a few deep scratches, and stuffed the cat into his bag. He then pushed his way through the other students and ran away. The cat growled and thrashed around in his bag but he didn't care, he kept running. He stopped in front of a pet shop with his hands on his knees while he panted. He straightened himself up and glanced at the bag as he entered the shop.

He bought several cans of cat food and some medicine to help with the feline's wounded leg. After he exited the shop with a plastic bag full of the purchased items in hand, a few people looked at him weirdly for his school bag wiggled, moved, and made noise. He walked to a nearby park and headed straight for a supply shed that stood at the center of the park. The shed was barely used, no tools or anything inside it. It was just...there, and Ethan used it constantly whenever his mother kicked him out of the apartment. He entered the shed then closed the door behind himself, and once that was done he gently took off his bag and opened it.

The cat scurried out. It growled at him and hissed as it pressed itself against the far wall of the small shed. Ethan ignored its angry noises and dumped the contents of the plastic bag out onto the shed's wooden floor. He grabbed a can of cat food and pulled it open by the metal tab. He then threw the cover back into the plastic bag, and scooted closer to the cat. He nudged the open can closer to the feline as to not get scratched again. He then scooted back to where he was previously.

"Go on, eat." He said softly the small animal. The cat eyed him then crawled over to the food to sniff at it. It was like the cat knew what I said, Ethan thought with a smile. The cat then licked the food as if testing it, but afterward gobbling the food down until the can didn't have a speck of its contents left. "Damn, you were hungry."

Ethan opened another can and pushed to the pussycat again. The animal cleaned it out once more. This process repeated five more times until all the cans of food were gone, and the cat was sitting down, licking its chops.

"Okay kitty, now I'll just fix up that leg of yours." The young man said. He picked up the medicine from the floor then pulled out some gauze from his hoodie. He always carried a roll of it wherever he went because it seemed he'd get beaten all the time with the only places he'd ever travel to was home, school, or this shed. The blonde haired boy crawled to the cat, and was surprised when the animal didn't growl, hiss, or scratch at him. Gently, he laid the cat down then took a good look at the cat's leg. He unrolled a bit of gauze then opened up the small container of medicine. He collected a bit of the cream on his middle and index fingers and carefully rubbed the serum on the wound.

The cat hissed, and Ethan took that as a sign that the cream stung like rubbing alcohol on any human's injuries. He wrapped the gauze around the cats leg, biting the gauze to cut it because he didn't have any scissors or a knife on him. He petted the feline when he was finished then put the rest of the gauze and medicine in his school bag.

"There, that should help with your wound." He said kindly to the cat. The feline stared at him with its red eyes making the boy a bit creeped out. He's never seen such a cat with those kind of stripes on it, and those red eyes. Is it a new breed of some sorts?

Suddenly his phone beeped. He took it out, it was a text from his mother telling him he could come home now but she wouldn't be there. He shrugged, it's not like he'd miss her.

"Okay kitty, you're coming home with me. Then tomorrow we can try and find your owner." He said to the red eyed creature. He stood up and stretched, grabbed his bag, and walked over to the feline. Cautiously, he picked it up, scared he was going to get scratched or bitten, but the cat did nothing, it let him pick it up. He took the cat home, if he could even call it that, that shed was more of a home than the apartment. He was careful to really make sure if his mother was gone or not, and she was.

He went in his room and shut the door. He let the cat down onto his bed then climbed under the covers, he was too exhausted to change into PJs or take a shower. Then he felt the feline crawl up towards his chest and curl into a ball and he smiled. He reached his hand down and petted the cat on its head, feeling the vibration of the cat's purr.

"Night kitty." He whispered then fell out of his conscious state.


	2. Chapter 2

**yo! So I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! So I now give you the second chapter!**

* * *

><p>"NO! I wanna go find my Teekl!" Klarion's voice sounded. He sat in a room with all the other Light members. They were discussing their next move to fulfill the plan they had mapped out. Though, a certain Lord of Chaos didn't want to be there at the moment, and normally he would love to be present at the meetings as to here what evil move they were going to make next, but he wanted to find his precious cat. Now, he didn't usually show it while around anyone, but he <em>really<em> adored the small creature, he'd been with it so long that he just kinda...grew attached to it.

"Klarion, right this moment you must focus on our discussion, you can find your anchor later. You're not flickering or fading away so my guesses are Teekl is safe, wherever he may be." Lex Luther said to the other with his voice calm and collective as it normally is. Klarion growled lowly, scraping his sharp, black nails across the metal table making a piercing noise. He only thanked thanked whatever powerful being that the meeting was almost over. Throughout the whole rendezvous he couldn't sit still, he fidgeted, clawed, tapped his foot, and did whatever thing he could to possibly distract himself.

"...So we shall meet next time to go over how the plan worked out. I will see you all in a few weeks." Lex said as he got up from his seat and made his was out of the room. Klarion bolted up from his seat before anyone else even got up.

"FINALLY!" He shouted then cast another portal that took him straight to Happy Harbor. He appeared in an alley way at the center of the city. He then cast a spell to look like any normal teenager clothed in dark blue jeans, a gray jacket, and gray converse. His sharp nails and horn like hair had gone away as well, and the straightened, dark(almost black) strands ended just passed his ears. He didn't want to catch the attention of the Justice League or any other superheroes, so putting on a disguise was the only way to find Teekl without anyone getting in his way.

From his hoodie pocket, Klarion pulled out a small white stone. With this stone the witch boy can somewhat easily find his precious cat, the stone will turn more black when he gets nearer to the feline. He had made the stone years ago, just in case. He exited the alley way, holding the stone in his hand tightly, and casually roamed around the city. Every now and then he checked the stone, it was still be white every time. This went on for a few hours, and by the time it was about two o' clock, the stone finally began to turn into a dark gray. Klarion looked left and right, there weren't any buildings the cat could possibly be in other than one, lone structure...a high school.

* * *

><p>When Ethan had awoken that morning his mother was home...and she had seen the cat. She had bitched about not having the money to feed a "stupid fucking animal" but Ethan ignored her earsplitting yells. He just got ready for school, ate some cereal, then left with a few bruises on his body, the result of ignoring his mother, and the feline in his bag for he knew if he didn't bring the cat with him, his mother would have thrown it out the window. When he exited the apartment complex he took the cat out to do its business on a nearby bush, then after it had finished Ethan put the small animal back into his bag.<p>

As he walked to school, he made a mental note to buy some more cat dinner with the money he stole from his mother when she was too busy bitching to notice. The kitty was probably hungry again. Ethan then realized that the feline wasn't moving around in the bag as it had the first time, and it kinda worried him because he really cared about the creature as if it were his. He opened up his bags flap, peaked inside, and saw the kitty laying comfortably with its four paws tucked under its body. Ethan smiled down at the cat then closed the bag again.

Once he stepped on the school's yard he instantly tried to make himself as invisible as he could, in fear of the more popular kids seeing him and approaching him. He innerly cheered when he made it inside without those people catching sight of him. Then his cheerfulness died when he was roughly pushed against the lockers by a strong athletic hand. A _jock's_ hand no doubt.

"Hey faggot, where ya goin'?" The jock said in his deep voice. Ethan looked up at the brunette who had a cocky smirk on his face. The blonde knew he was surely going to get a beating that resulted in a bloody nose and a bruised body. Though, once the jock's beating had begun, it ended quickly due to the rescue of the school bell, and Ethan was thankfully let off with only a black eye. "You got lucky, but I'll get you after school."

With that the jock left to go to his class. Ethan sighed then walked slowly to his locker, he really didn't care anymore that he was going to be late for first period. When he unlocked the compartment he reached for his bag then remembered the kitty that still lay in it. He thought for a moment, what should he do? Should he leave the cat in the locker? It was a fairly good size so it wouldn't be squishing the cat. Or should he take the bag with him to class, maybe he should just chill in the bathroom the whole day with the little feline. He decided he would just go to the bathroom, he was sure no one would notice anyway, besides nobody really goes to the bathroom.

So throughout the whole day Ethan stayed in the bathroom. No one came in like he had thought. He played with the cat, talked to it, petted it, and played on his phone. He also did some of his homework just to pass time, most of the stuff he had was pretty easy and he was done with it in less than a few hours. Yeah, there was _that_ much homework. He was relieved when the bell for the end of last period rang and busses were called because then he was closer to leaving the building and getting the cat dinner, and maybe something for himself.

Finally the intercom came on and dismissed the walkers, Ethan bolted out the door with the cat in his bag. He made sure to run as fast as he could so the jock couldn't get him or so he could get out of the building before the jock even got out. He made it to the school yard entrance before he was roughly pushed back and he landed harshly on his bottom. He looked up, there was the jock with his smirk-adorning face.

"Told ya I'd get you." Was all he said before he began to finish the beating. He punched the poor blonde in the stomach, making Ethan bend over clutching his abdomen. Next came the hit to his face, sure to leave a nasty blue mark. Ethan fell to the ground and the jock began to kick the boy over and over again. By that point other kids started crowding around, chanting fight. The jock stopped kicking and looked over at the blonde's bag.

Ethan saw this then quickly, even though he was in pain, grabbed his bag and hid it behind him. He didn't wish for the feline within the carrier to get hurt.

"Oh, what's in the bag faggot?!" The jock laughed. He made a rapid grab at the bag, but Ethan was quicker at pulling it away. The jock growled in frustration, he wanted that bag and whatever was in it that made the faggot so protective over it.

* * *

><p>Klarion grew more determined as he neared the school. The stone got blacker and blacker the closer he got to the place. Then he saw a large crowd of teens by the school's yard entrance, they were all chanting fight. Klarion narrowed his eyes, stupid human adolescents. He walked closer, almost passing the crowd, when the stone he held shot out from in his hand to the center of the crowd. Teekl was somewhere in there.<p>

"Move aside, you stupid waste of matter!" The witch boy yelled as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd. People glared at him, but he could really care less. It' snot like they could do anything to a Lord of Chaos, even though they didn't know he was _the_ Klarion the Witch Boy. Though, he was willing to turn anyone into a toad if they try to pick a fight.

When he made it to the front, he saw a bigger boy standing over a smaller blonde who was protecting a bag. Then he saw the stone sticking to the bag. Teekl was inside that bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi my readers! I want to thank all who reviewed/ favorited/ followed and I am deeply sorry for the delay in chapter updates!**

**Whoot! Whoot!**

* * *

><p>Klarion stormed over to the two in the center. The jock made another grab for the bag, but Klarion snatched the guy's hand with a bone breaking grip. If he didn't care if the Justice League came, he would have literally shot daggers from his glare, impaling them into the guy's own eye sockets. Though, sadly he couldn't for the risk of those annoying pests coming in his way.<p>

"H-hey...what the the hell!" The jock sputtered when his hand was grasped. He tried to tug away but it seemed the grip kept increasing every time he did. Then he went for a different tactic, he attempted to punch the other boy. That plan failed as well when his fist was caught and squeezed painfully. The jock cried out and tugged at his hands, the tightened grip was nearly unbearable. Klarion then let go, making the guy fall to the ground none too gracefully. He then delivered a strong kick to the jock's side that made him skid across the grass. The witch boy in disguise angrily exhaled then turned to the boy who now clutched the bag in his hands. Quickly, Klarion cast another portal, in which both he and the boy were transported outside the school yard in a nearby alley way.

"What the hell?!" The boy yelled as he looked at his new surroundings. Then he looked up at Klarion with a sprinkle of fear in his eyes along with confusion and worry. Klarion smirked when he saw the fear, then became amused when the fear increased from his smirk. His eyes landed on the bag that wiggled in the blonde boy's hands. With a flick of his wrist, Klarion had the stone that was attached to the bag in his hand then he stuffed it in his pocket. He then looked back to the boy before him.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, my dear boy." Klarion spoke smoothly as he pointed to the bag. Ethan looked confused but then realized the dark haired guy was talking about the cat. He glared at the guy, stood up, then made a move to run. Though, before his foot even left the ground, four red, clawed hands burst up from the ground and took hold of the blonde's arms and legs. The hands that held his arms were pulled back, forcing the blonde to drop the bag and go into an uncomfortable position in which he was bending backwards. Klarion slowly walked over and picked the bag up. He was about to open it when he blonde yelled at him.

"How do I know it's your cat?!" His face was contorted to that of fury. Klarion smirked at him.

"Well, you'll just have to see." He opened the bag up and Teekl jumped out onto his shoulder. The feline nuzzled its master's neck lovingly, then laid across Klarion's shoulders as it always did. Ethan's eyes widened, the cat really was his. Klarion then began to walk away, his disguise disappeared and he was back in his normal attire. Then Teekl growled something out to Klarion, making the witch boy raise an eyebrow before sighing and grumbling out, "I suppose he does need some sort of gift seeing as he found you and all."

Klarion turned back to the boy grumpily. "So, what is it you want? Money, a mansion, intelligence?" Ethan stared at the older boy, what would he want? Sure anyone would have chosen money or something of the sorts as Klarion said, but no, Ethan finally decided on something, and it wasn't money.

"I want nothing from you." Ethan answered. It was Klarion's time to stare. Surely this kid was joking right? "Now if you don't mind, I would like you to release me so I can go home."

With a snap of his fingers, Klarion released the other boy from his bonds. Ethan fell to the ground with a grunt, and the red hands vanished. Ethan looked up to see the black haired boy gone, with the cat too. He sighed heavily, he really liked that cat, more than his own mother. With another sigh he pulled himself to see feet, grabbed his bag, then went stalking off to the shitty place he called a home. Hell, the shack was better if it had heat.

When he stepped into the apartment, he heard a series of loud moans coming from his mother's room, both male and female. He cringed in disgust then almost puked when he could hear the sound of squelching and the slapping of skin on skin. Quickly he sprinted into his room and shut the door, but sadly that didn't help from hearing the sickening sounds. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth one that day as he pulled out his phone and earphones and played _Sleeping With Sirens'_ song _A Trophy Fathers Trophy Son_ on full blast.

* * *

><p>Klarion searched frantically through his hideout, which happened to be a mid-evil like mansion underground, for his anchor. He had just found the cat and now he'd already somehow lost it. The other members of The Light were watching him from monitors they used to communicate.<p>

"You've already lost the creature? I wouldn't be surprised if it had run away." Vandal commented, making a few of the others chuckle. Klarion's body burst into crimson flames as he turned viciously to the others.

"Shut the hell up you old fart, before I teleport you to the very bottom of the ocean!" The boy screeched. Then before anyone could say any more, he waved his hand and the screens flicked off. He paced back and forth as he rubbed his temples, where could Teekl have gone? Suddenly he had a good idea where his little cat had gone, to the blonde boy from earlier! Quickly Klarion turned on one of the monitor and searched the high school the boy went to. He narrowed his list from hundreds of students to only twenty, then seven, then finally one. Ethan Sollors. The Lord of Chaos rapidly memorized the boy's address then was off.

* * *

><p>Ethan was startled when he felt soft, furry paws pat at his face. He opened his eyes to see the cat he had saved. He smiled, sat up in his bed, then picked up the little fur ball and hugged it to his chest. He petted it and felt the vibration of its purr. He paused suddenly, if the cat was here then that odd looking boy would have to be near.<p>

"I would appreciate it if you gave me my Teekl back." Klarion said as if on cue. Ethan's head shot to his window, there stood the odd looking boy. He had a mean smirk on his face that made Ethan a little afraid. Gently, the boy picked the cat up and put it on the floor, pushing it towards its master.

"Take him then, I don't know why you didn't just do it in the first place, _almighty sorcerer._" The blonde said then rolled his eyes. Klarion's face went red.

"I am a _Lord of Chaos_! Not some mere sorcerer!"

"What's the difference?"

"Stupid human teenager!"

"Well you don't look a day over eighteen yourself." Ethan gave the lord a bored expression, but then his eyes widened when he heard his mother's door open and steps getting closer to his door. Klarion disappeared and Teekl hid under the bed once the door opened.

With a bitchy, loud tone his mother yelled at him. "Who were you talking to!?"

"No one, you must have heard my music." She snarled at him then slammed the door shut. "Bitch."

"And who was that _lovely_ creature? Your mother I suspect. Maybe I should paint the walls with her blood and use her organs as home decorations..." Klarion said as he reappeared with a pouty face. It was supposed to be a threat, but the other's answer slightly surprised the witch boy.

"Go ahead, my life would be all the more better." Ethan replied sourly. If she were to die it would be better, no beating, no moaning in the middle of the night, no being kicked out of the apartment, and no being bitched at. He could always just live off her credit card and payment from his job.

"You're a weird boy." Klarion mused out loud. Ethan looked at him with a look that just screamed, "_You don't say?_"

"What gave you the first clue, and you should look at yourself in the mirror. You're as weird as I am. _Oh great Lord of Chaos!_" Klarion glared at the boy and was extremely close to burning him alive with his red fire, then he wondered why the stupid adolescent didn't fear him like normal people would. Ethan just smirked a little, pissing off the weirdo lord was kind of fun.

"Shut up, you idiotic cretin, and unhand my Teekl!" Klarion screeched, throwing a small hissy fit that reminded the blonde boy of a child not getting what it wanted. Though, now that he thought about it, that kind of was the situation. Once again they heard Ethan's mother's door open, and Klarion once more disappeared while Teekl hid in the same spot.

"Goddammit, you fucking kid! Either shut the hell up or get out!" The woman yelled, her face a bright red, and a bottle of vodka in her hand. Ethan sighed, great, she was drinking again. _How exciting!_

"Fine!" Ethan yelled right back, and the woman slammed the door closed.

"She's annoying." Klarion suddenly stated, appearing close to Ethan, causing the boy to jump a little.

"Hypocrite." The blonde boy grumbled under his breath. He then pulled Teekl from under the bed and shoved the cat into Klarion's arms and whisper-yelled, "There, you have her-"

"Her?"

"He, she, it, whatever! Just leave me alone before you get me in trouble again!"

"_Fine_ and goodnight to you too, stupid _cranky_ adolescent." With that, Klarion left with a smirk, leaving Ethan alone. Ethan sighed and stared at where the weirdo had been previously. That had to of been the longest talk he'd ever had with anyone...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my readers! I know, it's been _forever! _and I am very, sincerely, deeply sorry. I may be able to update this week again, school is out and I am free!**

**Now on to the next addition to The Witch Boy's Cat! ****Whoot! Whoot!**

* * *

><p>Ethan sighed as he sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep gunk from his eyes. He looked around to find his phone, found it, then pressed the circular button to see what time it was. It read, 10:54. Welp, too late to go to school now! Ethan groaned and plopped himself back down against the bed. At least his mother wouldn't be home by this time of day. At that, he smile and hopped out of bed.<p>

Ethan stretched for a second, joints popping loudly. He put his arm down and exited his bedroom. As he went through the small hall, he peeked his head into his mother's room. Good she wasn't home, just as he expected. Then he felt something furry rub against his feet and legs. He smiled and bent down to pet the weird looking cat, then he headed out to the kitchen, but was stopped by a voice from the living room.

"This is a rather puny abode you have here, idiotic cretin." Recognizing the voice, the blonde haired boy whipped around to see _The Lord of Chaos _sitting on his sofa, one leg crossed over the other with an arm settled on it, holding up Klarion's head. Ethan's eyebrow started to twitch as he got frustrated. How the hell did _he_ get in his apartment?! How the hell did _Teekl_ get in there too!?

"Teekl came back here this morning, I don't know why he likes such a low being as you." Klarion pouted as he spoke. Teekl slyly crawled it's way up Klarion and rested on his shoulders. It looked at Ethan and yowled, licking its chops. Ethan figured it was hungry. He _might_ have some cat food in his bag still... He turned and went back into his room to dig into his bag to see.

"Hey! Where are you going stupid teen!?" Klarion yelled from the living room. Ethan rolled his eyes and continued to get his bag and search it. He fist pumped when he found one left over can. When he went back out to the other room, he opened the can and set it down on the floor. Teekl immediately got off its master and bolted to the food. Klarion looked distastefully at the cat food. "And why did you just give _my _Teekl that horrific trash, you humans call kitty food?!"

"Uh, _your_ Teekl seems to like it just fine, so shut up." Ethan snapped, shocking the witch boy a bit. Ethan wasn't a very good morning person. Especially if an overly irritating _Lord of Chaos_ was bothering him so early in the day.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I haven't turned you into a toad yet!" Klarion said, whiningly.

"_I'm_ beginning to wonder why you haven't left yet!" Ethan said, mimicking the witch boy's tone. Ethan then swiftly turned around and headed to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He ignored the other's whining to pull out a pan, eggs, and cooking spray from the cabinets and fridge. From the freezer he pulled out a pack of sauseges as well. Since there wasn't all that much food, he took it all and threw away the empty packages. And thus he began cooking.

When he finished the food, he put it all on a plate and put it on the table so he could do dishes. Klarion cockily walked up and eyed the food.

"You made breakfast for your guest? How _sweet._" The blonde haired boy scowled at him.

"More like breakfast for my pest! Only it's not yours, and don't you dare touch it. But for real, why are you still here?" He questioned, putting his hands on his hips. Klarion gave a look as if he were thinking about the question.

"Hmm, why am I still here? Oh! Maybe it's because Teekl won't let me leave with him, and~ you're fun to annoy." Klarion sniggered with a wide smirk. Then a beep went off from Klarion's sleeve. He raised an eyebrow and pulled a small electric device out.

"Klarion, you got Dr. Fate and the brats headed your way. Leave wherever you are now." Vandals voice sounded. Klarion pouted and made a waving gesture with his hand.

"Those goodie-two-shoes again? I can't have any fun these days. Come on Teekl, time to leave." He forcibly pulled the cat up away from the food and set it on his shoulder, getting a low whine from the feline. Then he transported himself out of the boy's home, leaving Ethan angry, confused, and hungry. Why hungry(?), well, that is because Klarion also took the food when he left.

"Oh that son of...Ugh!" Ethan yelled frustratedly as he pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. He then opened them and put his hand down, calmly. "I suppose I'll just go get food."

He sighed and went in his room to change and grab his wallet to head out.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its a bit short, but hey, it's an update! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Just listening to rock moosic and writing. Yup. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

><p>Ethan sighed as he walked through the busy city streets, his head hung down, his bag swinging with each step, headed for the grocery store. He brought his bag so he wouldn't have to carry this annoying plastic bags, they might rip. He sighed once again as he bumped shoulders with a stranger. Why did he have to live in a city? It was way too crowded, and he wasn't one for crowds and socialization. People, ew. Then he heard a feminine voice scream and a loud bang. He turned his head up to see a building collapse.<p>

Everybody around him started to scream and run away, in which he was nearly knocked down. He glared at everyone then ran to an alleyway and peeked his head out to watch every thing that was going on. He could faintly see some of the Young Justice members like Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy, and Beast Boy. Then he looked up to the sky and saw Dr. Fate.

"Get the cat!" He heard someone, most likely as hero, yell. He then saw a red beam blast at Fate, and Klarion what's-his-name come flying out of nowhere. Ethan scowled at the boy, he ate his breakfast! The heroes started aiming their attacks at Teekl, who was laid along the witch boy's shoulders. Ethan's hands had begun to shake as he saw every attack get so close to the cat, but miss only by an inch or two. The blonde yelled out when he saw Klarion get hit by one of Fate's attacks.

"Klarion!" He immediately shoved a hand on his mouth and pulled his head back into the alleyway when he realized he had called out loud. Hopefully no one had heard or else he'd be in _big_ trouble with the Justice members. He waited for a few moments and nobody had came looking for him. He gave a small breath of relief, but then froze up when he felt something brush against his leg. He looked down to see Teekl.

Ethan beamed at the cat then picked it up and petted it.

"Where'd the cat go!?" At the yell, the blonde quickly zipped open his bag and gently set the cat down in it. Teekl immediately got comfortable and laid down in that weird puffball position cats like to lay in. Ethan then zipped the bag back up and peeked his head back out the alleyway. They were still fighting with Klarion, though Beast Boy was looking for the cat, which got Ethan a bit worried.

He took a deep breath and ran out on to the streets and began to run back home. He looked back to see Klarion staring straight at him. He looked at the witch boy then to his bag, back and forth, silently telling the boy he had his cat. He then looked back forward when Klarion nodded slightly to him.

* * *

><p>Klarion cast a force field around himself to block Dr. Fate's attack. He then used both his hands to throw small blasts of red mystic power at the justice brats and Fate.<p>

"Go away, stupid brats and old coot! I haven't done anything yet!" Klarion yelled as he threw more attacks.

"That doesn't matter, you're still a wanted criminal, Klarion." Miss Martian stated as she attack the witch boy, who easily dodged her petty excuse for an attack. Klarion gave an evil grin and surrounded the Martian with a barrier of fire. That would get rid of her for a bit. He looked back over at Fate to see the geaser powering up an attack, he wasn't worried though. The only thing that worried him was if Teekl would be okay with that boy.

* * *

><p>When Ethan had finally gotten home he plopped himself down on the sofa and pulled the bag on to his lap. He unzipped it and Teekl's head popped right up. The blonde smiled and scratched the kitty's head gently, glad the cat was safe. Then suddenly it dawned on him, he had just helped a criminal. He groaned and slapped his hands on his face. Well this definitely wasn't good, what if the Young Justice members and Dr. Fate had seen him? Oh he'd be sent to jail! He didn't wanna go to prison!<p>

Ethan started innerly freaking out. He came up with a great amount of different ideas on what the League would do to him if he was caught, and he spazzed out about how many years he'd serve for assisting one of the world's top criminals. Needless to say, if he kept going on like this, he'd have no more hair left on his head due to stress and constant tugging on it.

He looked at Teekl when he heard the cat meow to him. Teekl climbed out of the bag and crawled it's way over to the boy. The feline settled it's self down on Ethan's lap and nudged him with it's head. Ethan gave a smile and softly stroked the cat's fur.

"You're right, Teekl, I shouldn't worry so much." Teekl started to purr and put it' sheaf on the blonde's thigh. "You have to be the best cat in the universe."

Then suddenly he heard the door's doorknob start to jiggle. Ethan had the cat go bag in the bag and readied himself for the worst. Yup the Justice members heard him and were now going to get him. As the door opened, Ethan gasped. It really was the worst, his mother was home. With a new man, no less.

"Get out, you little shit!" His mother yelled, and the blonde quickly got up from the sofa, and left with the bag on his shoulder before she got the chance to throw something at him.

* * *

><p>The Young Justice members entered their HQ. Megan felt weak due to Klarion's fire sphere, La' Gaan was sore from the massive beating, and beast boy was in the same situation as the fish boy.<p>

"I take it the mission didn't go so well?" Nightwing questioned once he saw them. They groaned and Nightwing smirked. "I'll take that as a no."

Wally then came running in to see how the three were after the Klarion meeting. "Yo. You guys look pretty beat."

"Yeah, Klarion got the upper hand. Took out Megan first." La' Gaan said as he rubbed his head. "Why does he keep going back there anyways? I though Dr. Fate took care of that weird gem stone."

Nightwing brought up a picture of Happy Harbor on the computer monitor. He turned and rotated the screen to look at different parts of the city. "I don't know, but we better find out soon before he does anything."

"Heh, maybe he has a _girlfriend_ or something!" Wally joked. He laughed and looked around to see if anyone was too, but he only got a snicker from Garfield.

"I highly doubt that Wally, but see you guys later, I'm going to take some painkillers and take a nap." Garfield mumbled, then dragged his bruised body away to his room. Megan and La' Gaan followed in suit, headed for their rooms too. Wally stared at them as they left then looked at Richard with a raised eyebrow. The dark haired man just shrugged and went back to the computer.

* * *

><p>Ethan went to the only other place he could think of, the shed in the park. He sat, rested against the door with Teekl laid on his lap once more. His eyes kept getting droopy on him, and he was slipping in and out of consciousness. Teekl was already fast asleep, curled up. Then finally the blonde's eyes won and closed. He was nearly asleep when he heard the familiar voice of none other than Klarion.<p>

"I see Teekl is fine." Ethan's eyes bolted open. He saw the witch boy standing straight right in front of him with a serious face on. The blonde tried to stand, but Teekl's claws that were digging into him told him to sit right back down.

"Um hi." Murmured a tired Ethan. He raised a fist up and rubbed his eyes. With him being kicked out, and most likely lonely, due to Klarion probably going to take Teekl away, he could tell the night wouldn't be a very good one. Just like so many others. The witch boy bent over and pried the cat off the blonde, and cradled the feline in his arms.

"I suppose I'm in debt to you for saving Teekl, stupid adolescent." Klarion's face looked loathing but the tone of his voice betrayed his emotion, it sounded soft, and surprisingly kind. Ethan beamed at the dark haired lord, and caused said boy to have an odd feeling in his chest. He gave a perplexed look for a split moment then pouted, and turned his head away from the "stupid" blonde. His head shot to the blonde's stomach, though, when he heard a grumble sound from it.

Ethan's face reddened slightly as he realized his stomach had gurgled due to the lack of breakfast that morning. No thanks to a certain witch boy, of course. Said lord of chaos, glanced at the other's face then snapped his fingers. The breakfast Ethan had made was floating right in front if him still hot. There was a fork there too.

"Klar..." Said boy interrupted the blonde harshly.

"Just shut up and eat it!" Ethan stared at him, shocked, but then smiled, reached up for the fork and food, and started chowing down. Klarion sat down next to him as he ate, and petted Teekl. The human swallowed then looked at the witch boy happily.

"You know, you're alright for a "lord of chaos". Klarion gave a little smile.

"I suppose you're endurable as well, Ethan Sollors." Ethan grinned at the other and continued eating.

* * *

><p><strong>(≧◡≦) Haha! I have once again posted a new chapter! <strong>

**Glad all you guys like it! **

**Im honestly surprised the story got like 27 favs. and 38 folos. I didn't think this story would be this popular, I was expecting like 2 favs. Or something.**

**REVIEW! **

**I AM A HUNGRY HUNGRY REVIEW HIPPO! **

**FEED MEH REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**EVEN IF ITS JUST A "YO GOOD JOB" OR A "HEY IS THAT A MISTAKE?" **

**REVIEW!**

**GLOB IM ANNOYING! XD**


	6. Panty scene, had to add it

**Yo! Wassup! Sorry it's been a while but thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, or followed! **

**_THANK YOU!_**

**************REVIEW MORE!**************

* * *

><p>Ethan's eyes flittered open, and he hazily looked around. By the sunlight leaking through parts of the shed, he could tell it had to be passed noon. He had fallen asleep with Teekl on his lap after finishing his breakfast Klarion gave back to him. What could he say, warm, delicious meals made him tired. He closed his eyes again, and rested, when he then wondered what the soft thing was that he was leaning on.<p>

"Stupid human, get off me, I know you're awake now." At that familiar voice, Ethan's eyes shot open, and his body flew up just as fast. He then realized that the "soft thing" he was leaning on was Klarion, which made him feel embarrassed and a tad bit unsettled. He accidently knocked Teekl off in the process of sitting up, and that earned him a few clawless swats from the kitty. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned down to pet the cat as an apology.

Ethan yawned then stood up to stretch. He raised both hands in the air and stretched them out, causing his joints to pop and his _Pierce the Veil*****_ baggy, tank top to ride up. He usually dressed in eccentric band shirts and colorful skinny jeans out in public, but when it came to school he just wore designed hoodies and jeans otherwise those school jerks would say he dressed like a "fag" too.

Klarion caught sight of the blonde's exposed skin and quickly looked away. He felt a tingling feeling in his lower abdomen, which bothered him just as greatly as the feeling of heat building up in his face. He scowled at the unknown feelings and forced them away, successfully getting rid of the heat and the tingling. He heard a familiar beeping just then and pulled the small electronic out of his sleeve, while Ethan sat back down and stared at him.

"Did you take care of those brats, Klarion?" It was Lex Luthor this time. Ethan gave a confused look, he could have sworn he knew that voice from somewhere. The man sounded so...recognizable, yet he couldn't place a face to the voice.

"Of course I did, for a business man you sure are stupid." The witch boy stated rudely, making Luthor chuckle. Ethan glared at the other for his childlike insults. He then promptly smacked Klarion alongside the head for his lack of mannerism and respect for the someone on the other side of the device's line. "Ow, what the hell is wrong with you, stupid adolescent!?"

There was utter silence on the other side of the line before Lex spoke once more.

"Klarion, is there someone with you?" Luthor didn't sound too pleased.

* * *

><p>"So, what's our mission today boss-man?" Wally asked with a smirk and joking tone to his voice. Him, Konner, Wolf, Megan, Garfield, and La' Gaan were all standing in front of the Computer that was being used by Nightwing. Nightwing pulled up surveillance videos from the local stores that were around the fight between Dr. Fate, Megan, La' Gaan, Garfield and Klarion.<p>

"I've been examining these the scene when these particular videos caught my interest." He played one video that showed the glimpse of a blonde boy in an alleyway, watching the fight. Then Nightwing cut to another video where the same boy was picking up the witch boy's feline and putting the cat into his bag. After that he showed the boy running from the scene.

"So Klarion has an accomplice." Konner stated after the videos were done playing. Nightwing nodded and quickly typed something into the Computer. The picture of a boy with blonde hair came up, the boy from the videos.

"His name is Ethan Sollors, he lives on Christian road, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, in CR Apartment Complex and he goes to Happy Harbor High." Wally smirked, gave a cocky huff and spoke up.

"So, we'll just track him down, interrogate him, then jail him." Nightwing gave an unsure look then grunted. Bringing up more information on the fair haired boy on the screen.

"One problem, he has no police record, and this is the only time we've ever seen him. There's a chance that he may have been forced to work for Klarion, or he's just a citizen turned criminal." Nightwing answered. "Either way, we can't just assume. Your mission is to find him and bring him here, if he refuses, do it forcibly."

They all nodded, understandingly. Nightwing then gave them the location of the boy's residence and dismissed them, hoping there wouldn't be any issues. Like if Klarion were to show up unexpectedly.

* * *

><p>Klarion glanced at Ethan with a scowl on his face. The stupid blonde was going to get him in trouble, not that he cared all too much, but still! Ethan responded with an uncaring expression and then proceeded to (half) unknowingly irritate the other.<p>

"You know, I'd give you a disturbing look, but it seems you already have one." Ethan retorted. Klarion seriously wanted to strangle the little imbecile, but chose to answer Luthor's question first.

"Nope, no one." The Lord of Chaos responded.

"Klarion, it was quite obvious you were yelling at someone. Who are you with?" Luthor still did not sound very pleased. Klarion narrowed his eyes at Ethan, innerly throwing a temper tantrum, and quickly tried coming up with an excuse.

"It was no one, just some idiot teen who hit me with his ball. I have to say, humans must be getting dumber as the years go." Klarion mentally applauded himself for the seemingly believable lie.

"Where are you, in the city still? Did you take care of the Young Justice team and Dr. Fate?" Klarion wanted to stomp on Lex Luthor's head repeatedly. What. Was. With. All the. Fucking! Questions! Klarion gave a loud huff out of frustration.

"Yes I'm still in the city, and yes I took care of those brats and the old fart." Ethan listened closely to Klarion and the other's words, he felt a sick feeling when he remembered Klarion was a criminal and he was, technically, assisting him. He wondered if he should try to turn Klarion in, but decided against that thought. The witch boy would probably kill him before he even tried.

Ethan let out a breath and went to reach into his pocket for his phone when he remembered he forgot to grab it that morning. He quietly groaned and stood up, questioning what time it was exactly. He began walking to the shed door, when Teekl stopped him. He smiled down at the cat pawing at his shoes with happiness.

"It's okay Teekl, I'm just gonna get some fresh air, okay?" He whispered caringly to the feline, reassuring it he wasn't going to leave quite yet.

Ethan knelt down and gave the cat a few pets before he walked out the door, leaving the cat and Klarion, who was still talking with the stranger, there alone for a bit. He blinked rapidly to get his eyes more accustomed to the brighter lighting of the day, then inhaled slowly. He smiled to himself a little as he felt the sun's rays on his skin, it made him feel a little better about the whole troubling situation he was in.

_'Who knows, maybe the heroes won't find out.' _He thought as he closed his eyes. He flashed through how exactly he got into the situation, when he remembered when Klarion was hit with one of Dr. Fate's blasts. He realized he had gotten worried for the other thus making him yell out like he had, and he quickly shot open his eyes. He pushed that thought away angrily, a scowl forming on his face along with an uncontrollable flush. He tried to calm himself to rid his face of the red tint before he went back inside the shed, when a shadow suddenly swept over him. He looked up quickly to try and see what large object just went over him.

His stomach dropped instantly as his eyes laid upon the Young Justice ship, hovering in the air only meters away from him. His jaw went slack as the rest of his body tensed up. This was it, he was going to jail! His life was over, done for! He'd be locked up behind bars as the other inmates eyed his ass and waited for him to drop the soap!

The ship rotated so the back was facing Ethan, and the ship opened up. The leader of the group, Miss Martian, walked out of the ship with a few of the others, Superboy, Wolf, and Kid Flash. Ethan supposed Superboy and Wolf were there in case he tried to fight back, and Kid Flash was there in case he ran.

"Ethan Sollors, please come with us. You will not be harmed." Miss Martian spoke with authority. Out of fear, the blonde slowly started backing away, closer to the shed. A portal then appeared next to him, and Klarion with Teekl on his shoulders stepped out.

"Sorry to crash the party, but we have to get going!" Klarion chimed, and quickly grabbed hold of the blonde, pulling him closer to himself. Before Kid Flash could get them, Klarion teleported them away.

Ethan stumbled a little when they were ported to some fancy looking room with shiny wooden flooring, crimson walls, several couches (looking new), a large stained glass coffee table, a fireplace*****, and a few large book shelves, filled to the brink with century old books. Ethan stared in awe at the room all around him, he was pretty sure even a room in the white house didn't compare to this.

"Oh please, human. This room isn't anything. My favorite room is much more extravagant." Klarion scoffed. Ethan stuck his tongue out at the "Lord of Chaos" and mimicked the other talking with exaggerated mouth movements. Klarion glared at the blonde, and Ethan chuckled a little.

"Thanks for saving me, uh, Klarion." Ethan said a little awkwardly, but with a smile. Klarion's glare faded and was replaced with an annoyed pout.

"You're welcome, I guess. And now, I suppose you need a room to stay in. You're lucky I made this mansion with plenty of guest rooms." Klarion led Ethan to a guest room that was across the hall from Klarion's bedroom. Ethan was in even more awe when he saw that room. He'd never before seen a bed _that_ big! He grinned as he walked through the door and looked around more. There was a huge bed against the left wall, two couches and a coffee table at the center of the room, a door at the wall directly opposite of the hallway door (bathroom), another door at the wall opposite of the bed (closet), a personal bar in the lower-right hand corner of the room, a large stone fireplace*****, and large dressers here and there.

"I take it you like the room?" Klarion said with a smirk. Ethan grinned stupidly and nodded with excitement. "Well, I'll be in the room across the hall. There's clothes in the dressers and closet, by the way. Nighty night!" Klarion was about to close the door when Teekl jumped down from his shoulders and sauntered into the room with Ethan. It jumped up on the blonde's new bed and laid down against the many fluffy pillows.

"Teekl~! You sleep with me at night!" The Witch Boy whined, and the cat merely got up, and turned its back to him, once more laying down. Ethan laughed at the scene and went over to the bed, and sat down, petting the cat.

"Looks like he's sleeping with me tonight, Klarion." Klarion once more glared at the boy, but said nothing else and shut the door as he walked out. Ethan smiled a little evilly at the fact, Klarion was probably a little jealous at the fact he practically stole Teekl for the night.

Ethan sighed and fell back on the bed, he then remembered what the other said about clothes. He got up and went to the nearest dresser and pulled it open. On one side there was girl's under garments and on the other boy's. Ethan got curious about what it felt like wearing girl's underwear. He glanced back at the hallway door, and pulled a pear of panties out. They were red and lacey shorts underwear with little black bows rimming the top. He slipped his boxers and pants off and slid the underwear on. He was surprised when the clothing felt oddly comfortable. They were like miny boxers, only, they were far more softer.

He decided to leave the garment on, no one would even know he wore it (other than Teekl but Ethan was sure the cat wouldn't tell). He opened another drawer and pulled out a button up, blue shirt. He took off his shirt and slipped the other on, it was a little bit big on him but it was just as comfortable as the underwear he wore. He closed the drawers and headed back to his bed, he pulled the blankets back, making Teekl move, and slid in, burying himself happily in the pillows. Teekl laid snug against him.

"Night Teekl." He whispered to the cat. He then remembered he never said 'night' to Klarion. He quickly jumped from the bed, and opened his door a little. He took a deep breath and, "NIGHT OH GREAT SORCEROOOOOR!"

He then closed the door quietly and went back to bed. All the while Klarion glared at his door in irritation from being called a sorcerer and nearly having his eardrums blown. He was sitting at his desk, located right next to the door, when the blonde screamed like some banshee.

* * *

><p><strong>* The italicized band names are real and are not mine. Pierce the Veil and Sleeping with Sirens are really good bands though. I suggest you guys look em up! <strong>**(≧◡≦) **

***2+3 The smoke from the fireplaces is teleported outside of the mansion, most likely in a factory where it burns things so the smoke just blends in.**

**Heh, I just had to add in the panty scene, couldn't help myself! ^_^**


End file.
